Alone?
by GalaxyWarrioress1234
Summary: A short story I had to come up with on the dot for my English class. Miranda is not normal;she has horrific,glowing blood red eyes.When her parents and brother are horrifically murdered by a mysterious man, she goes on the run from his group along with other people like her. Here she tells the tale of what it's like to have no one left after she loses everyone she ever cared about.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have posted this story for many reasons. One is to show you guys that I AM still writing, but my English teacher wanted everyone to write their own short story about anything (though it had to end with a cliffhanger) so -,-**

**Another reason is that I didn't want it to go to waste and to know what you think of it.**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

**Alone?**

Chapter 1

My throat closed up. My heart started thundering harder and harder against my ribcage as my vision started to spin. There was a beam of light, only mere inches away from my slender form. Hiding in the shadows, I tensed as the flashlight slowly crept closer.

"I've found you!" I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for an impact. An impact which never came. The cries and shouts of a man then echoed desperately throughout the alleyways as the policeman hauled him away. I opened my eyes and released a heavy sigh. As the noise gradually faded, I knew it was too late to save him. Guilt plagued my body.

_I should have saved him. Now, there's only me._

Slipping into the darkness, I ran as fast as my legs would allow me to go. When my vision started to blur, I blinked and felt a warm liquid roll down my cheek. I quickly realized than I was crying and swiped the tears away.

It was then I remembered that he was the only one who knew how to get back to our base. I was too young, too absent minded to even bother with learning its location. I never thought that I would end up being alone. I was too cocky and overconfident to even care.

His name was Tyler, the one who I had just let the policeman take away. With his baby blue eyes, blonde hair and round face, he was so young and innocent to be involved with something as deadly as this.

Another tear fell as I tried to comprehend what had just happened. None of us wanted to be a part of this; on the run from a government force. We didn't choose this life.

But, after Tyler's capture, I'm the only one living it.

**A/N: Like? Hate? Once again I mention that the main purpose of me uploading this is to show you lot why I haven't been updating (it's not easy being asked to write a small story without any inspiration).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own every character in this short story, but based it vaguely off of transformers. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2

My name is Miranda Tresli. Im only 17 years old; way too young to be on the run.

I'm not much to look at. Standing at around 5'9", my frame is pretty small; my hair's a dark shade of chocolate brown, contrasting well with my unique crimson eyes. It is straight and falls down to around the middle of my back, maybe a little shorter. My skin is pale and has an eerie glow.

No, I'm not wearing any contacts. And no, I'm not a vampire. I was born with my colour eyes. Sometimes, whenever I was angry or confused, I swear they glowed.

I had always been an outcast; everyone thought I was a freak, others thought I was a vampire. The harsher ones would just snigger and say that I was a vampire freak.

Vaguely forgetting about the vampire assumptions, I decided to roam the city, failing to notice a dark figure looming behind me.

The second I had stepped into the sunlight-no I don't sparkle either- my hair instantly swept over the side of my face, covering most of it. I shook my head gently to and fro, removing my hair from my line of sight.

Huffing agitatedly, I edged away from the darkness and into the light, the sun reflecting off of my skin, giving it a faint ominous glow. As I continuously tilted my head left and right, people started noticing me and giving me odd looks. I inwardly chuckled as I realized that they were probably thinking that I was paranoid; which was partly true.

I couldn't let my guard down, not even for a split second, or they could snatch me up and kill me, slowly and painfully. I shivered fearfully at the thought.

I began to think back to how this whole mess had started, and why.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own every character in this short story, but based it vaguely off of transformers. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 3

I had been skipping back to my parents' house. I was only a small, innocent child; I had barely reached 12. My curly russet locks bounced gracefully against my back as I neared my old home.

Walking up the pathway, I heard a blood curling scream. My stomach twisted into a tight knot as I abruptly froze where I was, unsure of what to do. I could hear furniture being tossed and smashed, but it was nothing compared to the ear piercing screech of the victims inside.

Unable to take it anymore, I rushed in, almost smashing the front door off of its hinges. I barely had time to ponder on how I could do that without breaking any bones as I desperately searched for the location of the screaming.

I eventually found the source in the master bedroom upstairs. My eyes widened at the scene before me.

My mother was being viciously beaten by an unknown man and my father and older brother were sprawled out on the floor, a red sticky substance gushing out of them both. My father had multiple stab wounds in his chest and my brothers head was severely dented, a massive hole in his skull. Both of their skins were a deathly pale and their eyes were dull and bloodshot.

I was snapped out of my instant grief when my mother screamed again, but not in pain.

"TARA, SAVE YOURSELF!" She had yelled.

The man then twisted to face me, a sick smile on his lips.

He was in his late 30's, with coal black hair chopped in a military style, and a muscular body; he was also extremely tall. His skin was tanned. He had a murderous glint in his eye.

That was what stumped me. His eyes were the same blood red as my own. The same deathly, inhuman colour eyes. It sent a shiver up my spine.

The man then chuckled and snatched up a bloody dagger which was behind my father's lifeless body. He had my mum pinned and was slowly lifting the blade up, higher and higher until his arm would no longer stretch.

I wanted to help, but I couldn't. My body had locked in fear and fright.

"Say goodbye to your precious mother." The mean sneered. I watched in horror as the dagger plummeted down and through my mum's upper chest. Right through her heart.

She released one last agonizing scream before falling silent. Her head tilted sideways and blood poured out of her mouth. The man chuckled darkly.

"My precious little Tara Oakley, how nice it is to see you again." He said slyly.

I was extremely confused. How did he know me? Was he even human? Was I even human?

No, I had to be human.

I so caught up in my thoughts that I almost missed the man injecting a cobalt coloured liquid into my arm. I didn't scream, I couldn't, my throat had closed up and I was finding it hard to breathe.

The man smirked and moved his lips next to my ear.

He had whispered some words to me, but I could never remember what he said, the only thing I remember was him chuckling evilly, saying that I would forget.

His words were lost on me as I crumbled to the ground in an unconscious heap.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I own every character in this short story, but based it vaguely off of transformers. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 4

I shuddered at the scarring memory of my family's horrific murder as I felt another tear slip down my cheek.

The memory was so vivid, so clear; it has become impossible for me to forget, no matter how hard I try. It's almost as if that man didn't want me forgetting my family's death.

Either way, it was working. I would constantly beat myself up over the fact I didn't help them, couldn't help them, even if I had tried. So many questions flashed through my mind. Who was that man? What was he? Was it because of my abnormality that they were killed? Why did he do this to me? What have I done wrong?

I growled and punched a nearby wall in frustration, causing it to crack slightly. Silent tears escaped my eyes as I leant my forehead against the brick.

"Why me?" I repeated over and over, my voice cracking.

Everyone who had even tried to help me were killed, shown no mercy. After a year I had removed myself from the public eye, determined to remain friendless, for their sake.

Eventually I found more people like me. Each one had the same glowing ruby coloured eyes, and they were part of a rebellion. They had joined up together since that man had an army set to destroy them.

I was the only girl, which was strange, but Tyler was the only one who wasn't strange, but he was so determined to help we couldn't push him away.

When I joined, there were 13 of us, including Tyler.

Now, there's just one; me.

My knees buckled beneath me and I collapsed on the floor, lightly scraping my head on the wall I had been leaning on, and cried. I squeezed my eyes shut.

I was torn. I needed help, support, but didn't want to endanger anyone. It felt like I was trapped within a world of darkness, only a speck of light shining through. And that light was blood red.

My eyes flew open as my fists clenched and unclenched at my sides. My jaw tightened as I came to a stomach-churning decision.

I will find that man, whoever he is.

And I will kill him.

**A/N: This is the end of the story. I would have written a sequel, but I have more important stories that I want to update *cough*Jack'sTwin*coughs*MysteriousGirl*coughs*NewLife*coughs* and others (Lost and Found)**


End file.
